


Worst Patient on the Enterprise

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really need to learn how to tag fics on here, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: A fluffy fic revolving around Bones being known as “the worst patient on the Enterprise.”





	Worst Patient on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr account.

You were woken up at three in the morning to a hacking cough. You weren’t particularly surprised since he’d been coughing ever since he’d traveled down to a new planet two days ago.

“Leonard,” you mumbled sleepily as you turned over opening your eyes a little to see him sitting up coughing.

His coughing stopped for a minute, but another fit came on before he could say anything. You reached over and rubbed his back as you sat up.

“Do you need to go to Med Bay?” you asked.

“I’m fine.” He shook his head as he got up and got a drink of water.

“That cough says otherwise. It’s getting worse.”

“It’s fine. It’s just a cough. Nothing I can’t handle.” He got back into bed and laid down.

You sighed as you laid back down. “Come here,” you gestured him closer until his head was resting on the bottom of your chest. “Please get an exam in the morning.” You rubbed his arm gently as you felt his breathing steady as he fell asleep, occasionally coughing in his sleep. You closed your eyes, your thumb continuing to rub his shoulder mindlessly as you drifted back to sleep.

~

When you woke up five hours later, you had to carefully untangle yourself from Leonard’s hold to not wake him up. You contacted whoever was working the front desk in Med Bay to let them know Leonard wouldn’t be coming in and you would be working from your quarters before getting ready. Before putting your boots on, you sat on the edge of the bed and pressed your palm to his forehead, feeling how feverish he was. Not that you really needed to since he had already kicked the covers off his body and was still sweating.

“Stubborn bastard,” you muttered as you pushed sweaty bits of hair off his forehead. You turned his alarm off, then went in the other room to work until he woke up.

~

Nearly an hour later, you heard a thud.

“Ow! Shit!” You heard him yell as he got back up after he stumbled and fell when he got out of bed.

You set your PADD aside and stood, walking into the bedroom. “Good morning to you too,” you smiled.

“Why are you still here? You should be down in your office? And did you turn my alarm off? We’re both going to be late,” he said as he tried to get dressed as quickly as possible, only making it as far as getting his pants on before you walked over and took his shirt away. “We don’t have time for that. We’re already late.”

“If you think you’re working today, you are sadly mistaken, Leonard McCoy.” You put the shirt back in the closet then turned to face him, your arms crossed as he started coughing.

“I’ll get a hypo for the cough and take it easy and stay away from patients,” he croaked out between coughing fits.

“No, you’re not. You’re going back to bed and I’ll have someone bring a hypo up for you.”

“Darlin’, I’m fine,” he said gently, hoping a gentler tone would help sway you.

“Bullshit.”

“(Y/N), we have to go to…” he was cut off by a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom.

“Do you want to try telling me again you’re going to work today?” you asked standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the doorframe as he knelt in front of the toilet vomiting.

He just groaned in response before continuing to vomit. You stood watching him, your frustration quickly fading. After a few minutes, sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with a wad of toilet paper. You stepped over to him and knelt down pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“You really are quite possibly the worst patient on the Enterprise, maybe in the entire galaxy,” you said softly.

“Everyone just overreacts to illnesses, including you,” he mumbled.

“Maybe you just underreact. Ever considered that?”

He looked at you, giving you an exhausted glare.

“Do you want to go back to bed now?” you asked as you got up.

He nodded and you went back into the bedroom, returning moments later with a pair of his pajama pants. You handed them to him and he changed into them before following you back into the bedroom. While he got settled in bed, you went back to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth. Once he was settled in bed, you laid the washcloth on the back of his neck before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What hypos should I ask Christine to bring up?” you asked.

“If there’s still one for a cough and congestion, that one, and one for nausea and fevers,” he answered, exhaustion setting in.

“And do you want me to bring you anything to eat or drink?”

He shook his head. You adjusted the washcloth, then patted his hand as you stood.

“I’d kiss you, but I’d rather not get sick too,” you smiled.

“Make a better patient than me,” he sighed, eyes already closed.

“Oh, there’s no question about that,” you laughed, then added, “I’ll be in the other room. Let me know if you need anything.”

He gave a small hum in acknowledgement before you walked away. You called down to Med Bay and asked Christine to bring up the hyposprays as you got back to work. She dropped them off 20 minutes later, along with an empty one.

“What’s the third one?” you asked looking at it confused.

“Captain’s sick too, and I think the ensigns that went with them are getting there too. Since everyone was vaccinated against the known contagions, we need to figure out what this one is so we can make sure everyone gets vaccinated against it,” she explained.

“You’re asking me to take my boyfriend’s blood so you can test it? I’m not even fully licensed to draw blood.”

“But you know how to, right?”

“I mean, yeah, I had to have basic medical procedure training.”

“Because you mentioned he’s asleep so drawing blood has to wait until he wakes up. I can come back to do it if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine. If I have any trouble, he can help me.”

“There’s enough doses in each hypo for the rest of the day. Every 4 or more hours,” she said after a small nod.

“Thank you, Christine,” you smiled before she left.

~

Two hours later, you heard Leonard in the other room having a coughing fit and vomiting into the trash can you had put next to the bed for him. You got up from the desk and grabbed the hyposprays and the one for drawing blood, then went into the bedroom. You walked over to the bed, climbing across it so you could reach him and rubbed his shoulder. When he finished, and set the trash can down, he groaned and hung his head.

“Christine dropped off the hypos,” you said continuing to rub his shoulder.

He gave a small nod tilting his head to one side so you could administer them. After you administered both, he rubbed the two spots as he straightened up his head.

“She wants me to get a blood sample too. Apparently, Jim’s sick too and the ensigns that went with you are getting ill as well,” you said as he dropped his hand to his lap.

“Do you need me to do it?” he mumbled.

“No, I remember.”

He weakly nodded and extended his arm. You got the blood sample, then sat back.

“I’m going to go drop it off in Med Bay. Do you want me to get you anything while I’m out?” you asked gently.

He shook his head as he grabbed the trash can as another wave of nausea came over him. You moved off the bed and put your boots on.

“I’ll be right back,” you said softly, only receiving a groan in response. When you walked into Med Bay a few minutes later, you could hear Christine arguing with Jim.

“Bones isn’t confined here,” Jim whined.

“Leonard has someone with some medical training looking after him,” you answered when you walked over.

“You’re a counselor,” he muttered.

“I still had to have basic medical training. And even without it, he has someone to look after him in his room. You do not.” You handed Christine the blood sample before walking away without another word.

“(Y/N),” Leonard groaned when he heard the door open.

“Yes?” you asked as you walked into the bedroom.

He was laying facing the door, barely able to keep his eyes open. “C’mere,” he mumbled, weakly patting the space next to him on the bed.

“Let me just grab my PADD,” you nodded turning and going to the couch where you’d left it. When you walked back into the bedroom, you took off your boots before sitting on the bed and putting a pillow on your lap.

He moved over instantly, laying his head on the pillow, fighting sleep.

“Len, just get some sleep.” You grabbed the washcloth that had been long forgotten on the bed and wiped the sweat off his face and neck.

~

You tried to focus on your work but your attention was pulled away every time he made even the smallest noise. He didn’t even have to be awake for you to see the hypos were having very little effect on his symptoms. His fever seemed to only go down a few degrees according to the tricorder he kept in your room and he was still coughing in his sleep.

After about an hour, you felt his thumb rubbing against your thigh.

“You awake?” you asked softly.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.  
“Are you feeling at all better?”

“Little.”

“Do you want some tea? You sound like you could use some.”

“Then you have to get up.”

“Well, I’m going to have to do that eventually.”

“Not yet.”

You looked down at him with a small smile. “No, not yet, but soon.”

He turned his head and looked up at you. “Am I still the worst patient on the Enterprise?”

“Enterprise, yes. Maybe not the whole galaxy anymore, though.”

The corners of his mouth twitched. After a minute, you turned back to your PADD, getting back to work. When he pulled away a few minutes later to vomit, you took the opportunity to get up and get him a cup of tea.

“You look pathetic,” you sighed when you returned.

“Thanks,” he muttered sitting up against the headboard, taking the mug of tea when you handed it to him.

“Just being honest.” You sat on the edge of the bed holding the tricorder and scanning him.

“Are my readings pathetic too?”

“Not as bad as I expected.”

“Still bad though?”

“You’re definitely still very much sick.”

“You needed a tricorder to tell you that?”

“No, because you look pathetic,” you teased, “Now drink your tea.”

He rolled his eyes at you, making a show of taking a sip of his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
